I see you, my love
by sexyshewolf
Summary: He was alive, but he went through hardships. He is now in a world of his own. He was by himself. He had no mate to call his own. Now, what will he do, when he meets the rider of a spirit walker?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone. I thought I would try a Tsu'tey story. He needs more loving. This is Tsu'tey x OC. I disclaimer to anything that is related to the Avatar world. I mostly own the story plot and the OC. Luna is my character. So enjoy the story.

He groaned as he was growling at the scientist that walked around him. He was brought here after he was shot down. The bullets removed from his body as he hissed as a male scientist tossed a lasso around his neck. He roared back as he jerked away. The rope tighten around his neck, he worried for his clan, his people, his brothers, his sisters, and how could he get away. The rope tighten enough that he was loosing air. He passed out to have his arms chained behind his back. The whip lashes on his back was still fresh, and the chains were aggravating them. He laid his head on the cold floor. A fruit was rolled near his face, he snorted as he turned his head. He didn't trust the food that they gave him.

The days become weeks as he tried to escape as he tried to break the glass cage they put him in. He was becoming malnourished as his ribs started to show, but he still kept his weight. He tried everything to keep up the muscle mass that he had. He did kicks and turns, anything to keep his mind sane. He said his prayers to Eywa. He was letting a tear slide down his face as the chains rubbed against his back making it bleed again. He shuddery inhaled as someone opened his door. He looked up to see the female healer. She always was kind to him, for he had watched the males treat her roughly. They would push her around, one even punched her. She just got up, and walked away. She would sit with him as she finished washing his wounds. She was the only one that was kind to him.

The first day he meet her was after the bullets were taken out. He was hissing at the males when the white hair beauty walked in front of him and blinked. He was in pain, and the males were making it worse by pulling by his braid. She slapped one of the male's hands. She punched and kicked the men away from him. Why did she save him? She looked down upon him with blue eyes that glisten like the water at night. She was bandaging him, as he spoke, "_Why did you protect me?"_

She sighed, she motion her throat, then shook her head. He blinked, this beautiful woman for a Skywalker could not speak. She sadly smiled as he stayed still for her. He realized from that moment they had become friends without words. The weeks were peaceful when she was with him. She would bring him food, he would eat the food that she had brought, not the ones that the males brought. He would drink the water that she brought, not the water the males brought. She would sit with him as he said his prayers, she would do hand motions as she said the prayer along with him.

He sighed as he waited for the Skywalker woman to come see him. When he notice a table being rolled with a white cloth on it being pushed by the males. He stood up as he winced the chains pinched some skin. Two of the males rolled the table, the other side of the table was red with blood. He blinked, why would the males show him this? Then one of them slowly pulled the cloth back. He yelled in angry. It was his Skywalker woman, her eyes were open as she had a glazy look to them. She wore the mask that the Sky walkers would wear to breath. She always wore it when she was visiting him. He cried out as he fell to his knees, laying his head to the glass. As the males left, he cried out in angry. He could have protected her, her neck was slashed open from the looks of a predator.

He cried out to Eywa hoping that Eywa love her, his Skywalker woman. She was the only one that cared for him. She showed him kindness, when he had no one. He laid against the glass for hours, staying near her mourning her death. When the males came and remove her, no, he jumped up, kicking the glass. He wasn't going to let them take her away. He hadn't finished his prayers to Eywa for her soul. He cried out in angry as tears blurred his vision. He yowled as he watched them roll her away. He tried to stay with her, until the glass stopped him. The male rolled her through sliding doors and out of his sight.

It was raining heavily, he quit eating, quit drinking the water, and nearly quit sleeping. He prayed to Eywa, that something would end his pain. He drifted to sleep, he was beginning to forget his name. Who was he?

He was hearing gun fire, he weakly raise his head as the noise was away from him. He laid his feverish head down on the cool glass floor. The whip lashes had gotten infected, he blinked when something hit the glass. He lifted his head slowly to keep from the twist and turn in his head. He whimpered as he couldn't see clearly who was beating on the glass. The males didn't beat on the glass. He laid his head back down, he wish the noise would go away. His woman, his Skywalker woman was gone. Suddenly there was a loud noise, something was cracking. He curled into a ball to keep the noise down, his head was pounding. He started coughing as his chest felt like it was on fire. He inhaled trying to catch his breath. He wanted them to go away, he wanted to die in peace. When he felt fingers on him, he fought back, hissing and owling as he roared. He kicked the intruder to dare ruin his peace. He hissed, when the next words made him froze, "I See You, Brother!"

He looked up, he knew this person, his brother Jakesuelly, and he looked to see his sister Netyiri. He blinked as Jake broke his chains. Jake was looking at him, "Tsu'tey, we are going to free you brother."

That was his name, Tsu'tey, have they won the battle the Sky walkers. Jake looked at Tsu'tey, and smiled, "The Sky walkers are gone, and we have won. Eywa helped us."

That's all he needed to hear. He fell into a dreamless sleep as Jake picked up his weaken body. He was being taken back to his village, he was being taken back home.

Luna was watching the bizarre behavior of the creatures of Pandora as they rushed to an area. She looked at her steer, Thunder. He was the only thing that didn't response to the call from Eywa. He was a strange creature, instead of the usually six legs, he had eight legs. Two sets of front legs, and two sets of back legs. He had a usually body. He looked like the horses of Earth in the body, and head, but the legs of a direhorse, but the feet was that of a four claws with a fifth and sixth dew claw. It had hair that looked like feathers that were on a horse, but like the huger horses of the breed like a Belgium. It had a long muscular tail like a horse, but it had muscle. The mane was like a horse, but the head was strong in bone. The shape was the same, until you got to the mouth, where it peeled back its leathery lips to reveal canines. The skull had two horns that were pointed forward, they were measured to be three feet in length. Thunder was black in color that blended in with his nature surrounding. He was able to blend with his nature surrounding like a chameleon.

Luna had meet him in her avatar body after Dr. Augustine had her second team leave Hell Gates in 2145. Luna was the head leader of the team, but there was an officer with them that wanted to make sure the zoologists were doing their job, soon he took over and turned her team on her. She was walking through the forest away from the camp, when she heard a strange noise. She remembered it sounded like the calling call, where Dick, the crocodile hunter used to call his friends down under. She had the same tool, she unraveled it, and swung backwards. She answered the call back as she quit. There rushing toward her was a huge beast, it had rushed toward her. They had connected without the bond. From there forward, she was his rider.

The creatures rushed somewhere when Thunder roared, he reared up as Luna rode to where he needed to be, when she saw a solider about to cut off the quere that the Na'vi use as a bond to nearly everything. She pulled back on her bow, let it go, she smiled as it hit her target. The soldier was killed with a shot to the heart. She looked down the on male Na'vi as started taking off the pieces of jewelry that was around his neck. She didn't know the importance of the beads, but she needed them off, so that he could ride without having him choke on the back of her saddle. Thunder lowered himself as he let Luna put the Na'vi male on his back. Luna swung up in the saddle as she head off to the lab. It was hidden in a cave that was hardly used, and couldn't be seen in the sky.

As the males took the Na'vi, he was transport to surgery. They removed all the bullets and put him in the glass cage where the main officer wanted to observe him. He was healed after several days of sleeping, as he jumped up, punching the glass. He roared when one of the scientists threw a lasso around his neck. He blacked out due to the air wasn't flowing to his brain. She quickly ran, loose the noose, when the main officer's men pushed her away as they chained the Na'vi. She was pulled away when they started beating him. She screamed in rage, when they started to whip him. They chained him as he laid there. They watched everyday as they rolled fruit by his face, he would snort at it as he turned away from it. The males would kick at him, finally she had entire. She fought and punch the males away from him. He looked at her, "_Why protect me?"_

She motioned that she could not speak, but she could understand him. From that day forward, she helped him kept up the muscle that the proud Na'vi had. He would eat the food and drink the water that she would bring to him. She would sit with him as he said his prayers, she would sign the prayers to Eywa. She would stay in her human body with a mask, so that she could visit him. One day, she was out about doing some work in her human body, when a predator that wasn't from this world, but the spirit world attacked her. She felt the toxic that would paralyze her body. The officers found her and picked her up as they lace her on a table, but threw a white cloth over her body. She felt the pain throughout her body as they rolled her somewhere. She didn't know where, but somewhere, then the sheet was lifted. She could hear the cried of aguish from her Na'vi. He was in so much pain, he was crying over her. Then she realized that he thought she was died to him. He was sending prayers to Eywa. She thought, no I am alive. They are trying to break you. They are trying to break your spirit.

After a couple of hours, she kept listening to him prayer and mourning for her, she twitched her left hand where he couldn't see it, but the officers could. They wheeled her away from her Na'vi. As he cried out, he walked along her body as it was being wheeled away. He stopped when the glass cage stopped him from following further. He yowled and roared as they rolled me through sliding doors. The blood flowed had slowed, hours ago, but now they rushed her to Hell's Gate. She had passed out to reawake to see a grinning Max, "Welcome back to the world of the living, Dr. Silver Moon."

Luna sighed as she tapped on the computer that she was using. She was born mute, so she learned sign language in order to communicate with others. She was working on the Na'vi language. It was a weeks after the attack, the officers had brought her avatar back. As she meet the new avatar driver Norm Spellman, he smiled, speaking, "I See You, Luna."

She signed, "_I See You, Norm."_

Norm was working on something, when Luna blinked, "_Did they bring the Na'vi male here?"_

Norm blinked, "What Na'vi male?"

Luna's eyes widen in fear, "They have a male Na'vi at the second lab."

Norm cussed as he ran to Max, "Link me up and have Luna show you which Na'vi male she is talking about."

Max got Norm linked up, as Luna tapped the screen, she sighed as she looked through the pictures, when she saw her Na'vi. She sighed to Max, "This is the male I rescued from death."

Max cussed as they heard ikran cries, Max and she went putting on their masks. As Netyiri, Jake, and Norm landed their irkan on the ground. Jake was the first to unlink with his irkan, "Max, did you find out who it is?"

Max nodded, "its Tsu'tey."

Neytiri started to cry, "He is alive."

Luna looked at them, "Is he someone important?"

Jake looked puzzling at her, when Max translate to her, Jake nodded, "He is supposed to be chief. Where is the lab?"

Luna pointed to a map, as she stayed behind at Hell's Gate, she watched as a storm started coming in. Luna was sighing as she was pacing back and forth. The storm had gotten worsen, and she was so worried about her Na'vi, Tsu'tey.

Suddenly Norm's link was turning down as he opened the hatch, "They are taking Tsu'tey back to the healers. Luna, you didn't said how bad he was."

Luna signed, "He only ate and drank what I brought to him."

Norm sighed, "You have been with us for a month plus a week. No wonder he is so thin, have they starved him."

Luna nodded, sadly they wanted to see how far he could stand without any food in his system. Norm rubbed the palm of his hand into his eyes to remove the angry tears that were building up, "Mo't said that it would be months before Tsu'tey would be back to himself. She said that he had physical and emotional scars, it will be years before he would trust a human again."

Max sighed, then looked at Luna, rubbing his chin, "You were the only one to get near him."

Luna nodded, "But he thinks I am dead. He mourn over my death. He thinks I am with Eywa now."

Norm smirked, "You have an Avatar right."

Luna nodded, signing, "I have had one for fifteen years. I worked with Dr. Augustine. Eywa protect her. I don't have speech. I was born like this, it is in my genetics."

Norm nodded, "We have to show Tsu'tey that you are alive and well."

Luna sighed, "Fine, but I am taking my own way there."

Norm groaned as he linked to his avatar again. Luna walked over to a station as she opened the lid, she hoped in, pulling the metal cage over her chest, then the lid. She sighed as she started to relax. She slowly let her mind go blank, she felt the jolt in her avatar body as she raised her head. Thunder was here. Thunder never came to Hell's Gate. She jumped up, dressing in jeans that flared at the bottom, a long sleeve that covered her scars. As she slipped leathers around her ankles, she rushed out nearly knocked Max over. Max yelled, "Luna! Norm will be here with Jake."

Luna ignored Max as he yelled through his mask, Thunder need her help with someone. Eywa had sent him for her to save this person. Who was this person that needed saving?

Yay! First chapter done. Review, Favorite, alert, anything. Tell me what needs to be fixed. Like Na'vi names, cause I wish to honor these names. They are amazing characters of Avatar. I wish they didn't kill Tsu'tey. Why did they kill him? If anyone can answer, I would be happy to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Come with me, I'll take you now

To a place that you fear

For no reason why

Your heart has turned away from me

And I will make you understand

Everything will become clear to you

When you see things through another's eyes?

Everything will become clear to you

Whatever's meant for you, you will find

Come with me, I'll take you there

To a place where you'll see

Everything you need to be the one

You need to be and all of those things that you feared

Will disappear from you in time

Everything will become clear to you

When you see things through another's eyes?

Everything will become clear to you

Whatever's meant for you, you will find

Come with me, I'll take you there

To a place where you'll see

Everything you need to be the one

You need to be and all of those things that you feared

Will disappear from you in time

Golden eyes sprang open as those words came to him in a woman's voice, he blinked as he turned his head. He inhaled swiftly, he was alive. He was in the healer's hut. He blinked as he looked around, where was the Sky woman? Then he remembered Jakesully coming to rescue him, but how did he know where he was? The woman was the only one to see him. He went quietly in his mind to think. He was home with his people, the Omaticaya clan.

He laid there listening to the rain as his ears flickered, he was just brought here to his new home where his people were. He blinked away the tears as they went down his cheeks, his ears flattening against his head. Jake and Neytiri found him at his weakness. The sky people had nearly destroyed his will to live. He looked at a seed it was a spirit from the Tree of Souls. He watched it with his eyes as it started to hover over him. He shut his eyes as he thought about the days in the cage that the sky people had him in. There was only one kind person there. It was his human female. She brought him food and water made sure that he exercise. He laid there, when a tear slipped down his cheek, the sky woman was the wonderful woman that protected him from the males. He wondered where they would bury her body. Then he realized that they wouldn't have said prayers for her. He lifted himself up to his elbows, as his body revolted at the thought of moving. He panted as he turned on his side, sweat was running down his face. He had to get to the Tree of Souls, he had to say his prayers to Eywa. The Sky woman must have prayers so that she could be with Eywa, just like Grace is.

He slowly pulled a leg under him, he winced as his body was rejecting the movement. He pulled his other leg close to him as he hissed in anguish. As he pushed his body up, he was wheezing as he fully stood up, but when he took a full step forward. He fell into the wall of the healer's hut. He grunted as he pushed away from the wall, slowly dragging his feet as he opened the curtain. He grinned as he looked around for any of the guards. He quickly quietly walked out of the clan's tree, he slowly made his way through the forest. The creatures that Eywa beautifully created by her hands. The creatures watched and moved out of his way. He was a Na'vi on a mission. He had to get to the Tree of Souls, he had to pray to Eywa that the Sky woman with no voice was with her.

As he slipped and slide in the mud, he grunted as he looked at his scratched up legs. He looked at the knife that he had quickly picked up before he left. He wanted to be with the Sky woman, and there was only one way.

Screeches of distress jerked Jake Sully into full awareness as his mate, Netyiri, looked around, they were in the highest part of the Hometree. They looked at one another as the rain pitter and pattered outside the Hometree. He looked up to hear the screeching of the ikran. He jumped out of the hammock as Netyiri sat up, "Ma Jake!"

He ran up to see that Tsu'tey's ikran, who had survived the shooting with the guns that were firing that day. He was roaring as he twisted and turned, his wing had gotten clipped, so it was taking a while to heal. He would trashed, and bend his wing, causing him in abundant of pain. He had to be tied up in a sling, where he could move. The ikran roaring, screeching as they were flying around outside the Hometree. Jake turned to see Mo 'at standing by his side. Jake walked toward her as the ikran threw a fit, "Mo 'at, what's going on?"

Neytiri was rubbing Seze, Seze had burns on her body, but she had survived the fall to Pandora. They looked around when they had heard something so strange. Jake held a hand up and everyone listened, even the ikran was silent. Jake knew that sound, it was an Australian calling call. The natives used this, like the Americans used Morse code. The rain was silent, Jake turned to look at Mo 'at only to see her stricken in fear. Jake turned to Netyiri, "What's going on?"

He turned to see everyone froze, even the ikran, as he growled as he looked outside the Hometree. It was still raining, he growled as he ran down the tree. He yanked back the cloth that held Tsu'tey, who wasn't there. He looked at the bare spot, he growled as he ran up the tree to see Mo 'at and Neytiri talking, Jake growled, "Tsu'tey is gone."

Mo 'at whimpered, "This is not good. He thinks the Sky woman is dead."

Norm came running up, noticing Jake was in the way. He nearly tackled Jake to the ground, Jake grunted, "Damnit, Norm! What you trying to do?"

Norm was coughing as he tried to catch his breath, "Luna…went somewhere…on her…stupid horse. Max told me on the communicator."

Jake looked at Mo 'at again, when she was muttering to herself, "This Lunar, she rides a direhorse that has eight legs."

Norm nodded, as he leaned up, catching his breath, "How do you know that?"

"Makto tirea tiran, in your language is the Rider of Spirit Walker. The first Toruk Makto knew the Tirea Tiran, it was his sister who became Makto to this great beast. It is able to travel between Eywa's world and ours. It is a prey and predator. It is able to have two riders, but those riders must be of mated pair. Many have failed at being rider, they have died trying to catch this Tirea. I saw it for a few moments, when it reared up, it bared its fangs at me. Then it suddenly stopped, it listened, then it disappeared into Eywa's world. Legends have been told that it can sense its rider even if they are far away."

Norm groaned, "Great. Now, what do you do now?"

Mo 'at looked outside to the rain, "We look for Tsu'tey before he betrays himself to Eywa."

Everything our world needs is more love each day.

We both know that, I and you.

Let us begin here and now, so hold me.

Don't let go of me, it's as if I'm bewitched by you and I want you.

Come and hold me now.

Yes, come closer for a while.

Can you hear my breath?

The blood is rushing wild and hot.

Yes, in so many different ways.

So come and hold me.

Don't let go of me, it's as if I'm bewitched by you and I want you.

Come and hold me now.

Pulse beating, I see your gaze, ohh~

I'm in a helpless state.

I can be saved first if you...give me mouth to mouth now.

So hold me, don't let go of me.

It's as if I'm bewitched by you.

And I want you.

Come and hold me now.

Yes, come and hold me.

Don't let go of me.

It's as if I'm bewitched by you.

And I want you.

Come and hold me now.

I'm lost and seduced.

I am shocked and touched.

Heart beating so hard.

Leaving you alone becomes so difficult.

And I think you see that I'm falling more and more.

Hold meeeee~.

(Yes, hold me)

(Don't let go) of me.

It's as if I'm bewitched by you.

And I want you.

Come and hold me now.

Yes, come and hold me.

Don't let go of me.

It's as if I'm bewitched by you and I want you.

Come and hold me now.

(Ohhh~, ohhh~)

Woah, come and hold me.

(Ohhh~, ohhh~)

Don't let go of me and I want you.

Come and hold me now.

Tsu'tey shook his head, he could hear the words, but didn't know where they were coming from. He blinked his eyes opened to see blue eyes that nearly blended in with the Na'vi skin, then he saw white hair that belonged to his Sky woman. He was looking around to see that he had collapsed at the roots of the Tree of Souls. He slowly blinked the rain out of his eyes to see his Sky woman in a false body like Jakesully once had. He was smiling, when he tried to lift his arms. He cried out in pain, when his body betrayed him as he fell back down to the ground. She wiped away the wet strands of hair that had been removed their beautiful tiny braids giving them a wavy appearance. She smiled as she lifted his hand, rubbing his knuckles with her thumb.

"You are not dead." Tsu'tey whispered, she gently shook her head. She made a move with both her hands as she looked around. She froze, but moves her eyes in every direction. Then Tsu'tey understood, she was paralyze, there was one animal that paralyze their prey, and eat it alive. (I read it in a fanfiction that there is animal that paralyze their prey, but I forgot what it was.) How did she get away from a creature?

He raised his hand again, fighting against the pain, as he cupped her cheek. She unfroze, and smiled as she held his hand against her cheek. She looked up as the light rain barely touched them due to the Tree of Souls. She smiled as she pulled a blanket over Tsu'tey as she moved herself. Tsu'tey realized what she was doing. He tried to help, but winced as she lifted his head, she helped him drink a warm broth. He moaned at the fresh broth going down his throat as he enjoyed a hot meal in so long. She pulled it back to allow him to lick his lips as she stirred it with a weird round silver metal. He looked at it curiously as she helped him again. He slowly sipped the warm broth, as it gotten a little warmer. He was going to enjoy it no matter what.

He finished the broth as she combed back the wet strands, she leaned over using herself as shelter. He purred as she leaned her head against his. When he heard a nicker, he jolted, as he groaned. He froze in fear to see the legendary Tirea Tiran. He wondered if it was here to take him to Eywa. She turned and looked, making a motion with her hand. The Tirea Tiran trotted off into the rocks, where it laid now. He blinked as he looked at her, was she his rider?

Then he heard ikran calling out as she looked around, she pulled out a weapon as she gently laid his head down. Five ikran riders landed in front of her as she stood up pointing the strange weapon at them.

Second chapter! Cool, I would like some reviews, please. It's good to hear from the audience about a story. Can you all guess what is going to happen? Until next time folks.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna looked around as the five Na'vi were hissing at her. They weren't from the tribe, she was blocking their way to Tsu'tey. As Thunder was slowly walking behind them, when their ikran shrieked flying away. The Na'vi jumped around to see Thunder, they hollered as they ran up the rock cliff. She shrugged her shoulders as she sighed when she heard Tsu'tey moaned. Luna turned to see Tsu'tey dragging his body back as he was looking at Thunder. Luna had Thunder back away as the five rogue Na'vi disappeared. Tsu'tey watched Luna as she commanded the spirit walker. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Luna was walking closer to Tsu'tey, when thunder roared across the sky. Luna jumped as she ran to Tsu'tey. She winced as she ducked under the branches along with Tsu'tey under the Tree of Souls.

Tsu'tey looked closely at Luna as she pulled a blanket over him. She wore a fitting clothing over her chest, and tight clothing over her legs. She smiled as she combed back his hair. Tsu'tey sighed, she use to do that back in the glass cage. It started to rain as Luna crouched down looking around as she pulled another blanket around her as she curled next to Tsu'tey.

As Tsu'tey laid there, sudden he heard a flute playing. A woman's voice singing to him.

Ay ay ay ya

Ay ay ya

Que que na-to-ra

You will understand

Listen with your heart

You will understand

Let it break upon you

Like a wave upon the sand

Listen with your heart

You will understand

You will understand...

The last note sounded like she was singing with the wind. The voice was very soft and beautiful. He could hear her movement as she laid beside him. The night went by quickly as the sun rose waking Tsu'tey from his deep sleep.

Tsu'tey felt weak as he looked around, they were still under the Tree of Souls. When the direhorse snorted, he notice that he was lying beside on a plank of fabric as he was being dragged behind the huge beast. He looked up to see her smiling down at him, when he could hear yelling. He turned his head to see people's children running shouting, "It's Tsu'tey!"

They kept a huge space for her. He was weak, he knew that as he shut his eyes. He blinked them open as he looked around to see that he was in the healer's nook. He turned his head to see Mo'at entering. He winced, "I see you, Mo'at."

Mo'at slapped him upside the head, "Foolish. You acted like a child. You had us worried."

Tsu'tey sat up, jolting his body, he hissed as he laid back down, "The dreamwalker with pale hair. She is here."

Mo'at smiled, "She has been here for weeks. She wants to learn from you how to be one of the people. She hunts, rides, and walks like one of us, but she is not. It was like she was born here, but she is not. Ewya was there for her."

Tsu'tey frowned as Mo'at, "Jakesuelly told me that she is one that was born without a voice."

Tsu'tey was stricken with grief, then realized that she moved with her hands, "She uses her hands to speak."

Mo'at nodded, "Jakesuelly and Normspellman talk to Lunar this way."

Tsu'tey nodded as Mo'at handed him a bowl of broth, "Lunar?"

Mo'at nodded, "The dreamwalker woman who helped you."

He nodded as he smiled, "She lives, I feared for you. The skywalkers, they tried to break me."

Mo'at nodded, "They wanted to see you break like a twig."

Tsu'tey sighed, as he sat up slowly. He folded his legs under him, "There were Na'vi that were from any tribes."

Mo'at looked up at him as she looked out the forest, "We have tribe less Na'vi."

Tsu'tey tried to remember what they wore, "They wore skulls on their chest."

Mo'at dropped another bowl of broth that Tsu'tey had handed to her to fill, she looked toward Tsu'tey, "Are you sure?"

Tsu'tey nodded, "Who are these Na'vi?"

Mo'at was biting at her lip, "They kill Na'vi. They are soulless Na'vi. They journeyed away from Ewya. They are no longer her children. Those who come across them are dead."

Tsu'tey blinked as he looked at her, Lunar face five of them. He must protect his people. Suddenly he dropped to the ground as Mo'at caught him, "You must rest, then you can fight them the demons."

Luna was sitting with Jake on a river bank with Norm and Neytiri as they tried to teach her how to fish with a pole and string. Luna rolled her eyes as Jake missed another one. Luna felt a little pull as she jiggle her pole. She giggled as she reeled in a large fish. Neytiri laughed at Jake's sour face as the fish bounced around. Luna quickly gave a prayer and took its life, thanking the fish for the food that it would be for the people.

Norm was laughing as a fish jumped from the water where Jake was leaning close to the water and hit him several times with its fins at his face. Neytiri was laughing as Luna rolled her eyes as she jumped onto the fish that was bouncing on shore. She grinned at Jake's sour face, as she threw to her direhorse, Thunder. He neighed in joy at the free meal. As she signed to Norm, "_How is Tsu'tey?"_

Norm smirked, "He should be up and around, ready to boss Jake around."

Jake pulled on Norm's leg as Norm yelped as he went into the water. Jake jumped dusting himself off, "I have no idea what Norm's talking about?"

Luna watched as Norm slowly crawled out of the water as she turned to Neytiri, she tilted her head at the men, Neytiri shook her head as the women dodged the wave of water as Jake dunked Norm back into the water. The men jumped up from the water, shivering, Jake looked at Luna, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Luna tapped her ears, as Jake groaned, Neytiri was tilting watching what Luna was saying when Norm translate, "You should have been listening."

Neytiri smiled as she saw her Mo'at come walking with them slowly. She jumped up smiling, seeing Tsu'tey walking slowly, but surely to them.

Author note: Thank you everyone! To those that have review, and everything. I am very happy with this story. It is first with most reviews. Also second with favs and alerts. That is wonderful. I am glad that everyone is enjoying the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Luna gasped as the switch was hit. She had fallen asleep, the more she spent in her Na'vi body was taking a toll on her human body. She had to leave her body in the safety of the others. She lifted the top as Mike smiled at her, "Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty."

Luna snorted as she stood up, as she stretched. She sighed, Tsu'tey was healing nicely, and so will be leading the people again. Jake and Neytiri will be along with his side to rule the people. She sighed again, that did not sound right. She didn't know what she was doing. As she pulled on her mask, so that she could walk outside in the outer walls. She started hearing a ticking. She turned her head to see a fuse, she started waving her hands and running. Loud deafening boom lifted her off her feet as she was thrown through the air. Heat licked at her skin as she was tossed to the rock bed. She struggled to her knees as she saw some of the sky walkers running toward her. She felt like something breathing down her neck.

She turned her head to see bloody silt red eyes staring down at her. It reared its head back.

The five Na'vi were on their irkan flying toward a dark black ash forest as a waterfall was crashing against ash brown soil. It was a dark place that not even the great hunter Thanator would travel too. The mighty creature avoid this place at all cost. The place sent fear through the beast. It had good reason to. Litters of skullls from different creatures, including Thanators were there. There was fear in this wasteland.

I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me

I remembered each flash as time began to blur

Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me

And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean

Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes

Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between

Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide

There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned

There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow

And the ground caved in between where we were standing

And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean

Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes

Across this new divide

In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny

And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide

And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean

Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes

Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between

Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide

Across this new divide, across this new divide

Tsu'tey gasped as he sat up from his hammock, this song wasn't peaceful as he heard the woman's voice sing to him many times. Something was wrong. He got up, rushing to Jakesuelly and Neytiri as he saw them walking up to the top of the tree. They saw his fear stricken face, Jake held up his hands, "I see you, Tsu'tey."

He was nearvous as his tail was lashing, "Something is wrong. I think it is with Lunar."

The three of them ran up to the tree as Jake looked toward the direction of Hell's Gate, "Oh, no!"

The three flew hard as they could to Hell Gate's. Neytiri put a hand to her mouth as the horrible sight. She thought it was horrible day when she lost her home, but this was more horrifying. Jake counted about twenty bodies, he couldn't identify them due to the crushed skulls, and headless bodies. Tsu'tey was running searching. He had to find her. A shot went out as he ducked behind a long piece of wood, Jake yelled, running toward the fire, "Hold your fire."

Norm and Max peeked their heads out and was cheering in relief, Max climbed down the ladder, "Thank God, you're here."

Jake looked around, it hit him in the bottom of his stomach, "What happened here?"

Norm bit his lip, "You won't believe what happened unless we show you."

Max brought out a hologram of Hell's Gate, when a large massive creature with sixteen legs crashed onto one side of Hell's Gate, while another blast came through. Jake gasped, he spotted Luna near the explosion. He watched as she was punching and kicking the beast as more explosion went off. The creature had a dome covering as it rammed into the buildings. Explosions went off again as people went flying, then flying – like bat creatures came and starting tearing off peoples heads. The creatures started flying away with the heads. Neytiri looked away as Tsu'tey kept watching Luna fight when it strike behind.

She was kicking as she was taken by the creature. Norm ended the video when something shot the video feed. Norm sighed, "Luna was alive when she was taken. We don't know where they headed. It was just too chaotic."

Jake nodded, "A second war, this isn't what we need. Brother, what do you make of this?"

Tsu'tey blinked, "This is not Ewya."

Neytiri was crying as she held a hand over her mouth as she never knew any of the scientists, but these were innocent lives. She was thankful that there were no children. Jake was looking around, "Are all these the victims?"

Max nodded, "The only ones left were the main avatar drivers."

Jake looked at Max, "Why did they only attack the non – avatar drivers?"

**Author Notes: OMG! Thank you everyone who has been reviewing? I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Guess what?! This story is in fifth place for being most viewed, first in number of reviews, second in favs and alerts. It makes me so happy. You know what to do, Favoritve, alert, or review or all three. Hope everyone has an awesome year.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank the reviewers that have stayed with me since this started. Leebee 14, SheWolfMedjai, Crystal – Wolf – Guardian – 967. They have review on each chapter and I am happy that they have stayed with me on this story. Give them an applause. Melissa, ptl4ever419, cc, Lunaconspiacy365, Darkhairfurrytail, .177. I am giving these guys a round of applause, for staying with me. Give yourself a round of applause, for without a reviewer, there is not storyteller. Without a reader, there is no story. Thank you all for staying with me. Enjoy the story. Remember the drill, Favorite, alert, or review.**

Shizukesa no naka hitotsubu ochita dake

Hirogaru hamon ni namiutsu ido no soko

Zawatsuita watashi no kokoro no mori wo yusaburu kogarashi yo

Kyouzon dekiru mono nara sono mama de

Daremo ga kono mori de shizuka na koe wo kiite

Zatsuon ni namida shita

3 25 15 21 23 1

Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa

Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko

Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa

Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko

Ureramu ureramu ureramu oto

Nimiunooto denzushi denzu sea denzu sea

Ureramu ureramu ureramu oto

Nimiunoot uroma uroma uroma uroma

Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa

Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko

Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa

Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko

Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa

Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko

Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa

Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko

In a stillness, a single seed falls.

It ripples spread out, lapping at the bottom of the well.

Oh, cold wind, that shakes the forest of my agitated heart, if we can live and let live, let's go on as we are.

Everyone who heart the quiet voice of this forest wept for the noise.

3,25,15,21,23,1.

The sound clamors within this forest incessantly, yet quietly.

It gives moments of tranquility back to my troubled heart.

The sound clamors within this forest incessantly, yet quietly.

It gives moments of tranquility back to my troubled heart.

The sound clamors within this forest incessantly, yet quietly.

It gives moments of tranquility back to my troubled heart.

The sound clamors within this forest incessantly, yet quietly.

It gives moments of tranquility back to my troubled heart.

Luna blinked her eyes open, this song. She always had moments where her emotions would show through the music she was listening or thinking. She felt like she was floating in water, she had her mask on. She was indeed in water, but it was like a tank. She wondered what was going to happen. Tsu'tey was all she could think about.

_"I should have aborted you, when I found out you were mute. What parent wants a child that cant talk?"_

_ "What the hell do they mean, she is talented? She is mute, she cant do nothing right."_

_ "She's a freak of nature, look at what she can do. She is a natural born freak of nature."_

_ "You are such moron. You cant even talk, so how can we know what you are saying."_

_ "You slut! How could you do that?"_

Those words were stuck in her mind, she was reliving them again. She was a mute, she could not speak her mind only through her hands. She wasn't able to tell someone due to the limit of speaking with hands. She was breathing deeply, knowing she would survive. She would have to wait for Thunder and Tsu'tey, "_Tsu'tey, w_here are you? I need you."

As she floated, deadly red eyes with malicious razor sharp edge teeth grinned at the human floating around, the numbing plant that kept the human in a trance, Luna let a tear gently slowly down her face as she bit her lip, "Ewya, please help me. I feel I am not in a safe place. I don't feel safe here without my Tsu'tey. He has kept me sage all this time, but I fear someone is trying to destroy the way of the Na'vi. Please Ewya, help me save my people. I now know as my family."

"_I am surprised by the way you act like a Na'vi. Who are you?"_

_ Luna blinked, "I am no one. I don't understand by what you mean?"_

_ The woman had red curly hair, she was older than Luna by a couple of years maybe more."_

_ The woman snorted, "The way you walked on the edge of the building, you moved so silently that if someone wasn't watching you. They would have never notice you jumping, running, and walking like a native. Who are you?"_

_ Luna was signing, she blinked, "My name is Luna."_

_ She smiled, as she lit a cigarette, "You know one of these days, these things are going to kill me."_

Now that Luna looked back at Grace's words, the cigarettes didn't kill her, it was a bullet. It was what she fought for. Luna smiled as she knew that Grace would be so proud of Luna coming this far. She inhaled a shaky breath to conserves the oxygen that she knew would get low. She watched through the skeletons trees as the sun was setting. Suddenly it felt like her skin was starting to burn, she screamed as her clothes were being eating away. She was screaming as the water around her started to release her frozen body. Luna arched her back in pain as the water started to burn her skin. She screamed, as she was fearing that she wouldn't see Tsu'tey one more time. She couldn't hear anything over her own screaming as an arrow pirice the water cocoon that she was floating in as it broke open. She was pushed out of the painful cocoon. She whimpered as she couldn't breath, as her skin felt like it was being peeled off her body.

She collapsed in pain as she saw a massive creature breathing fire onto the yellow Na'vi. She blinked, yellow Na'vi. She thought they were blue, as she was let out a whimper as she curled into the protective arms as they ran out of the death pit that she could hear the souls that were screaming for mercy to release them from this hell pit.

She whimpered as her body was covered with a fine cloth, words were muttering to her, "I see you, sister."

Luna let out a cry as she was cradled against a firm storng body. Who had her? Where was Tsu'tey? Who had her? She was losing focus, no, she was losing oxygen. She cried out, she wanted to see Tsu'tey. Luna's mask was quickly ripped off as it pulled on the burn skin, she screamed as she started coughing as a new mask was put on. She coughed, swiftly inhaling. She blinked as she saw his green – yellow eyes. Luna's cat eyes. She reached for him, 'I see you.' Please understand me, even without my words.

Tsu'tey held on with one hand as he looked down upon her, "I see you."

Luna let tears fall as she grinned, as she collapsed into a painful sleep. She was safe, she was safe in his arms.

**Wow, that was a tough chapter to write, hope everyone is enjoying it. I would like your feedback. Let's see if you know will happen, or what you would like to see what happens.**


	6. Chapter 6

**We have an awesome reviews. We are in the first with the most reviews and favorites. That is so awesome, and we are second with the most views, also with alerts. You guys are so awesome. I am so happy to have so many people reading this. Is everyone excited about the Avatar 2? I know I am, because they keep saying there is an Avatar 2 that is coming. What does everyone think it is about?**

I see you, Chapter 6

_**Pain and sorrow fill my heart.**_

_**You have made my heart harden.**_

_**I now feel nothing.**_

_**I feel like I am nothing.**_

_**I feel like I am an outcast.**_

_**The pain and sorrow will never stop, cause of you.**_

_**For you keep making it worse day by day.**_

_**I call myself now, The Lone Wolf.**_

_**For you made feel like that.**_

_**Will you stop making me feel rejected?**_

_**Cause you have done it.**_

_**As a stray, an outsider, and an outcast.**_

_**Still you keep making the pain, and sorrow.**_

_**One day, I will make feel the pain and sorrow that I have felt.**_

_**The Lone Wolf will howl for revenge against you.**_

_**These years, you don't know one thing about me.**_

_**You won't listen to one word that I said to you.**_

_**I feel like an animal in a tight small cage.**_

_**I will never be free from the pain, the sorrow that you've created.**_

_**I will leave this place and never come back, but my spirit will haunt you.**_

_**My spirit will haunt your every awakening moment driving you mad.**_

_**The pain and sorrow will fill my heart forever.**_

_**Goodbye for one day the pain, the sorrow will one day go away**_

_**It is you who said that you are sorry, for treating me like trash.**_

_**Pain and sorrow will fill my heart forever.**_

Luna was wincing as she finished writing down in her journal as Max popped his head in her room, "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Luna tossed a wade of paper at his ducking head as she heard some tapping at her window. She turned her head to see Tsu'tey smiling as she smiled at him. He always came to Hell's Gate to see if she had recover, he was up and teaching younger Na'vi to hunt, and to become one of the people. She winced as she walked to the window. She place her hand on the window as he place his hand onto the window to align with hers. She smiled as he whispered, "I see you."

Tears fell from her eyes as she laughed, when Jake was yelling, "Tsu'tey! Quit getting romancing on us."

Tsu'tey rolled his eyes, "I was not a moron like you when I meet Neyiri."

Norm was laughing as Jake snorted as walked off talking to the other Avatar drivers. Luna was smiling as she saw Tsu'tey looking toward the lab where her Avatar was laying. She smiled and nodded as she slowly walked to the lab as Max smiled, "You ready to be back to yourself."

Luna nodded as she hopped into the bed, and laid now. Before even the lid was down, she was into her Avatar body. She excited inhaled air into her lungs as she rose from the medical bed. She smiled as she started walking to the door. She opened the door, blinking at the bright light. When she was swung around, she gasped, when she saw Tsu'tey laughing. She slapped him on the shoulder, she shucked her nose at him. He laughed as he hugged her, "Lunar, I miss you."

She was happy as they brought her to the Home tree as Tsu'tey scoffs at Mo'ki as he was pushed away as she pulled her along with Neyiri to her space. Mo'ki was smiling, "You look better than what you were moons ago."

Luna nodded as Neyiri hugged her, "How do you feel?"

Luna cringed, she shook her head, _Not well. My body still hurts._

Mo'ki blinked, "Even when I give you medicine."

Luna nodded, when she blinked as she bit her lip, _I remember yellow Na'vi. I thought Na'vi were blue._

Mo'ki gulped, "They are not Ewya's people. They are creatures that drain life from her. There are protectors to protect us from those monsters. You are lucky to be saved by one."

Luna sighed, as she heard her communicator come on, a message was coming forth and it was from Max. She was gasping as she looked at Neyiri, _I must go back._

Luna exit out of her Avatar body as a woman enter the lab. Luna was blinking away the tears as she was slapped across the face. Luna fell to the floor, crying out in pain as she fell to the floor. Norm had come out of his Avatar as he saw Luna fall to ground. Norm ran to Luna's side looking up at the woman that had slapped her. Norm helped Luna up as she looked at Norm, "Who the hell are you?"

Norm helped Luna to a chair, when she had fallen to the floor, some of her wounds had opened. Max was trying to steady the flow as Luna was in a daze. Norm looked at the woman, "I helped Luna with the Na'vi research here on Pandora."

The woman snorted, "Should have figured a freak like her be having sex with them."

Luna jumped up, punching the woman as she ran to bed. She jumped up, laying down, she went back into her Avatar body. Luna was gasping as she was starting to cry as Neyiri looked at Luna, "Is everything okay?"

Luna shook her head as she walked inside of the tree. She was shaking as Tsu'tey had landed his ikran in the top. He was jogging down to the bottom when he saw Luna sitting on one of the top branches. He saw her as she was crying. He sat beside her as she lifted her head, "Are you alright?"

Luna sighed, _I had some see me that I have not seen in a long time. She slapped me, due to I was being a Dream walker. She said that I was mating to one of the people._

Tsu'tey snorted, "I have never seen you mate with any of the people. This sky walker is crazy, she possibly ate the wrong fruit."

Luna laughed as she smiled, she laid her head on his shoulder, _Thank you, Tsu'tey. I needed that. You made me smile._

Tsu'tey rubbed her shoulder, "I am glad that I can be of help."

Luna was looking up at his yellow – green eyes, they were looking toward the setting sun. Tsu'tey looked down at Luna, "You come stay here, and be one of the people."

Luna blinked as she was in shock, when they heard some making a whooping noise. Luna glared at Jake, as he grinned, "Finally Tsu'tey, you are making a marriage proposal to her took you long enough."

Tsu'tey hissed as he leaped up chasing after the laughing Jake. Neyiri shook her head, "Moron. Tsu'tey may have healed, but he can still run."

The girls laughed as they heard Jake laughing and the yelling Tsu'tey. Norm had come up, looking at the running Na'vi seeing that Tsu'tey was chasing after Jake. Jake was screaming as he was begging for forgiveness from the warrior. Norm shook his head as he saw the laughing women.

**Ah, I think that is sweet. Tsu'tey was being so kind to Luna. Does anyone want to take a guess on who the woman was? I would like your comments, or reviews. It does help me get more ideas. Right now I going through a rough patch in life, and it helps me to get some respond from my readers. I am happy that no one has given up on me. I am truly thankful to my readers. I am so happy to have this many readers, and that have loved this story. I am truly thankful. Thank you. Also to anyone who wants to know that isn't a song, it is actually a poem that I have done. Hope to update soon for you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Outcast**_

_**I turn my head away to hide these tears**_

_**You push me away when I try to comfort you**_

_**You know how I hate being the outcast**_

_**Don't you understand what it's like to be alone?**_

_**The pain of being pushed away**_

_**The pain of walking the path alone**_

_**The pain of being an outcast**_

_**This is not what I am**_

_**I am tired of being The Outcast**_

_**I don't want to be the outcast**_

_**Don't you get what I am saying?**_

_**I am tired of being pushed away**_

_**Why do you always treat me like one?**_

_**This world will be scream out **_

_**They will know my pain**_

_**They will know I am tired of being The Outcast**_

Luna sighs as she thought of the author that wrote that poem. Right now that is how Luna felt. She felt like an outcast in her Avatar body. She didn't know what to do. She was healed up in her human body, but right now she felt like she couldn't look into Tsu'tey's eyes. She didn't feel right as she watches him teaching the younger generation.

She felt like she is a fool. She blinks when she sees something unlike anything. It was a golden ikran with red bands around its wings. She looks at it as it snorts. It flies away as she runs after it. She ducks and jumps over trees as she follows the strange ikran. She has never seen an ikran, they were usually green or blue with different markers to tell them apart, beside the personality. She is loosing ground, when Thunder rushes past her to have her leap upon him.

Thunder gallop across the forest floor as the ikran ducks itself under a cave. Luna follows only to have the world go black on her as her screams are swallow up into the darkness.

Tsu'tey is in better condition as he teaches the younger generation. He feels a pull as he looks toward Jake sully, "Where is Luna?"

Jake looks at him, "I thought she was with you."

Then they heard a thundering roar as they saw Thunder galloping back with Luna on his back with her bleeding.

Tsu'tey ran over to Thunder as Luna fell off his back into Tsu'tey arms. Luna's eyes were open, but they were glazed over. Mo 'at looks over Luna as she waves her hands over Luna's chest. Mo 'at looks up at the three Na'vi, "Luna's mind is trap inside, and her soul is in a battle."

Jake falls against the tree, "I got to see how she is holding up in her human body."

Tsu'tey growls as he kneels down beside her. She has an empty expression, "Will she be alright?"

Mo 'at sighs, "I do not know. All we can do is pray to Ewya."

_Luna is running after the golden ikran as she leaps over a boulder. She misses the golden ikran as she looks around to see that she is no longer in the cave. Hello, is anyone there. Luna grips her throat she has a voice. She has a voice for the first time in her life. She sees a white light as the she feels warm. As she feels like she is being liften up as she is connect to something. "You are one of my children, Luna now Silver Feather. I give you back a gift that you should have been born with."_

_ Luna feels the many cheers with a thousand voices. As she begans to blink her eyes._

Luna starts coughing as she shakily inhales as she looks up at the glowing branches as she hears soft footsteps. She turns her head to see Neyiri walking down the branches as Luna smiles, "Neyiri…"

Neyiri jerks her head up as she gasps, dropping a bowl of stew. Luna tries to lift her body up as she groans as she falls back to the ground, "Sister! You have awake."

Luna moans as she falls back into her bed as the tree grows its vines on her. She inhales as she smiles, "I think I meet Ewya."

Neyiri gasp in shock, "You speak."

Luna groans as she looks at Neyiri, "How long have I been out?"

Neyiri looks up to see Jake had been running as he slides to a stop, "Neyiri, you alright? I heard you shout."

Neyiri moves out of the way to show Jake that Luna is awake. Jake shouts with gleam as he holds his hands out, "Let me go get Mo 'at and Tsu'tey."

Neyiri shakes her head, "We have worry for you."

Luna groans, "Tsu'tey couldn't possibly worry about me. I mean I am human."

Neyiri shakes her head, "Ewya made you Na'vi. You have been asleep for a long time."

Luna groans as she hears soft running steps as Mo 'at comes to her side, "You have heal good. You are awake, any feeling not right."

Luna smiles, "I got a voice."

Mo 'at blinks in surprise, as Jake slides down on his butt as Tsu'tey laughs at him. Luna groans as she pulls herself up, "Ewya gave me a voice."

Tsu'tey looks at Luna, as Luna looks up at him, "I see you, Tsu'tey."

Tsu'tey smiles back at her as he chuckles, "I see you too, Luna."

Luna groans as she holds her ribs, "Well, what happen?"

Jake sighs, "You now have an ikran, this is ikran is known as Ewya's personal ikran. Thunder has been guarding you for three weeks."

Luna nods, "That's why my body feels so sore. What attack me?"

Thunder snorts as he paws his feet into the ground as Luna knew who had done it. The yellow Na'vi. She groans what could she do, she had to speak with Ewya. She sighs, "Thunder tells me it is the yellow Na'vi."

Tsu'tey hisses as he is about to jump up when Luna stands up, falling to the ground pulling Tsu'tey down. Luna gasp in pain as she looks up at Tsu'tey, "Revenge will not get anything done. Angry does not solve problems. Please I don't want to lose you."

Tsu'tey holds onto Luna as everything crashes onto her. The change, the lost, everything that has happen to her on Pandora. Everything had built up onto her body, mind and soul. She felt at peace with Tsu'tey's arm around her.

**I am so happy with people, who have stay with me this long. I am sorry that I have not updated. It has been an emotional roller coaster. I am hoping to get updates up as soon as possible. If anyone has any suggestions, or help me with spelling. I kept getting names wrong. I have look into different things and hope I will be able to get back on the speed of update. I am not leaving this story. Any helpful tips or suggestions where you want to see the story go. Please tell me. **

**Also this is number one read story with nearly 2K hits. Number one on the reviews, First in Favorites and second on alerts. You guys are the most awesome people there is. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note: Screaming my head off, 'Nearly 4K on this story. I am about to cry. Thank you so much. I cant believe that this story has many views. You guys are so wonderful.' On with the story. More at the end of the story._**

* * *

_Hello? Hello. See the wind? So what? Look out the window. So what? Yesterday had sun. So what? Why do you keep saying the same thing? I'm an answering machine._

This was an accident. Not the kind where sirens sound.

Never even noticed. We're suddenly crumbling. Tell me how you've never felt delicate or innocent

Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense?

Tell me nothing ever counts lashing out or breaking down. Still somebody loses 'cause there's no way to turn around

Staring at your photograph everything now in the past. Never felt so lonely, I wish that you could show me love

Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love; show me love till you open the door

Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love; show me love till I'm up off the floor

Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love; show me love till it's inside my pores

Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love; show me love till I'm screaming for more

Random acts of mindlessness, commonplace occurrences. Chances and surprises, another state of consciousness. Tell me nothing ever counts lashing out or breaking down

Still somebody loses 'cause there's no way to turn around. Tell me how you've never felt delicate or innocent

Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense?

You play games, I play tricks, girls and girls but you're the one like a game of pick-up-sticks played by fuckin' lunatics

Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love; show me love till you open the door

Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love; show me love till I'm up off the floor

Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love; show me love till it's inside my pores

Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love; show me love till I'm screaming for more

Show me love, show me love give me all that I want

Show me love, show me love give me all that I want

Show me love, show me love give me all that I want

Show me love, show me love till I'm screaming for more

Mama, Papa forgive me.

Luna always did like that song as she is Na'vi. Thunder snorts as she is weaving a basket as Norm comes walking around at branch, "How come you don't sing like that for the village?"

Luna snorts, "They wouldn't know Earth music."

"But you sing well." Luna jumps up hearing that it was Tsu'tey. Tsu'tey walks over to pick up the scatter pieces of Luna's woven basket. Thunder snorts in a scruff as a girl saying like serious. Luna clears her throat, "I didn't know you were there, Tsu'tey."

Tsu'tey smiles as he feeds a fruit to Thunder, "I made deal with him. I see you, Luna."

Luna rolls her eyes as Tsu'tey is back wearing the tiny braids as she tugs on them. He winces as he rubs his head as she arches a hip out putting a hand on it, "I see you, Tsu'tey. Why were you listening? I thought you were teaching new warriors."

Tsu'tey watches as Norm leaves to give them peace. He looks at Luna as she messes with the basket, "Why do you not sing for us?"

Luna stops, then goes back to weaving, "I don't feel confidence with my voice. I feel better when I have no audience. I don't get judge if I am bad singer."

Tsu'tey sits beside her, "You, good singer. Strange song, but good singer."

Luna grins as she sees a flower, she gently plucks it as she taps Tsu'tey on the nose with it. He blinks in surprise as he hisses trying to catch it. Luna holds it out of reach as Tsu'tey wrestles with her. Luna is laughing as Neytiri and Jake look down from the branches to hear Tsu'tey laughing and wrestling with Luna as she flips them. She is on Tsu'tey's stomach as he grunts at the force, when he sees that Luna is on his lap. He blinks in astonishment, someone was able to get unpin by him.

Jake snorts a laugh, "Wow, Tsu'tey go beaten by a girl."

Neytiri shushes him as she watches the interaction as Luna smiles down on Tsu'tey. When she whips her head around as she leaps off of Tsu'tey as she grabs her bow and arrow as she pulls back, "You cannot hide."

A single yellow Na'vi lunges at her with saliva dripping from his mouth like a rabid dog as she lets the arrow go. It went straight through his body as he falls back into the forest dead. Luna is wobbling back and forth. The turning into a Na'vi still hurt her body for her human body and Avatar body had combine, which made Luna very uncomfortable as she falls to her knees. Tsu'tey rushes to her side as she is breathing heavier. He walks to the medicine camp that the Skywalkers had brought as he laid her on a bed, where he hooks her up to an oxygen tubes that Jake said that she get oxygen from the tank.

Do to the nature of the merge, Luna's body still needed oxygen, but just a little bit. Luna blinks her eyes as she starts to sit up. Tsu'tey turns it off as Luna pulls the tubes off her face, "Damn. I think my body is adjusting well, but not at the rate Max would like it to be."

Tsu'tey kneels before Luna, "Are you alright?"

Luna rubs the dark circles that began to be on her eyes as she nods, "Just bad dreams, and memories that haunt me."

They walk back to the Home tree as Tsu'tey is call by a hunter. He hugs Luna as Norm yells out to Luna, "Jake wants to see you."

Jake is sitting with Neytiri as he groans, "Finally! Luna, Neytiri thinks it is time for you to ride your ikran."

Luna rolls her eyes as she looks up top to see Tsu'tey talking with some ikran hunters, when his back stiffens. Luna pulls her head back as she turns to Neytiri and Jake smiling, "Shut up. Also I don't know if I am ready to be rider of an ikran."

"You are ready." I turn to see Tsu'tey with his arms cross over his chest as he smirks, "If you can ride Spirit Walker, then you have easier time with ikran."

Luna groans, she really don't heights now, since being on Earth, when she was younger. She did not have a good feeling about this.

* * *

_**Author's Note: It is going to be a while, since I have updated, due to hardly no internet, and writer's block. I would like some songs that is how I use in this story. I hope everyone has had a chance to listen to them. I have wrote two of the poems hope everyone enjoy them. The songs I have gotten hardly no ideas. If someone would like to see a song here, please give me the artist, the album, and song. It actually helps, when trying to find lyrics.**_

_**Forgot the disclaimer every time. I don't own Avatar, but my OC is mine. Thank you everyone. You all have been an awesome readers. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I am sorry for not updating. Where my house is, we have a horrible internet connection. I finally was able to get this done. Please review, so I can hear your thoughts.**

* * *

Maiden, Warrior, Mother, Crone, help us keep this land our own

Rover, Guardian, Hunter, Guide, with us now forever ride!

Gold the dawn-sun spreads his wings

Follow where the East-wind sings

Brother, sister, side by side, to defend our home we ride!

Eyes of Hawks the borders see-watches, guard it carefully

Let no stranger pass it by-children of the Hawk, now fly!

Maiden, Warrior, Mother, Crone, help us keep this land our own

Rover, Guardian, Hunter, Guide, with us now forever ride!

Speed of Deer, oh grant to these-swift to warn of enemies,

Fleeter far then any foe-deer-child, to the border go!

Cunning as the Wolf-pack now, to no overlord we bow!

Lest some lord our freedom blight, brothers of the Wolf we fight!

Maiden, Warrior, Mother, Crone, help us keep this land our own

Rover, Guardian, Hunter, Guide, with us now forever ride!

Brave, the great Cat guards his lair, teeth to rend and claws to tear

Lead the battle, first to last, children of the Cat, hold fast!

Hawk and Cat, and Wolf and Deer,

Keep the Plains now safe from fear,

Brother, sister, side by side, to defend our home, we ride!

Maiden, Warrior, Mother, Crone, help us keep this land our own

Rover, Guardian, Hunter, Guide, with us now forever ride!

Gold the dawn-sun spreads his wings

Follow where the East-wind sings

Brother, sister, side by side, to defend our home we ride!

Eyes of Hawks the borders see-watches, guard it carefully

Let no stranger pass it by-children of the Hawk, now fly!

Maiden, Warrior, Mother, Crone, help us keep this land our own

Rover, Guardian, Hunter, Guide, with us now forever ride!

With us now forever ride!

Silver Feather is following Tsu'tey, Jake, Neytiri and Norm as they take her to find the ikran that escape her. She groans, as she sees the floating mountains. She is scare as she quickly climbs up as she is holding the rock as she quickly holds her nerves in. That is a long way down. Silver Feathers groans as she ducks under a waterfall as she pops her head up to see that it was nest of ikrans. She looks around to look for her ikran, when she sees the red and gold as it comes at her. She ducks as the ikran hisses popping its tail at her as she turns her head as she hops onto the ikran's head. It roars as it kicks up and bucks as Silver Feather lassos the mouth making it shut.

Tsu'tey cheers as he crouches down, "Make the bond."

"What do you think I am doing?" Silver Feather yells as Tsu'tey shakes his head as he stressful watches her as she finally makes the bond as the ikran slams it wing down as it snorts. Tsu'tey rushes over as Silver Feather unlooses the lasso as he speaks as the ikran is moving, "First fly is important, seal the bond."

Silver Feather looks down toward the ground, "We got to fly."

She screams as the ikran took off. Silver Feather is struggling as she hangs onto the ikran as it flies into rocks as she grunts, "Please just fly correctly. This is beginning to hurt."

The ikran cries out as it straightens out as Silver Feather feels the air as she sits up as she smiles as she looks down at her ikran, "You're simply beautiful."

The ikran purrs as she looks down, then she hangs on as she does the impression of a dive. The ikran cries out as it closes it wings as it dives, as she imagines the wings popping open as to climb up. The feeling is remarkable as she climbs high into the sky as she straightens out as she sees that Norm finally catches his ikran, Tsu'tey is flying along with his ikran as he sees Silver Feathers laughing as she flies close to Tsu'tey, and "This is amazing."

Tsu'tey laughs as they fly together, Jake, Neytiri, and Norm are watching as Neytiri smiles as Silver Feathers lift her arms up as she laughs, "This is amazing!"

Jake shakes his head, "Ever since she has gotten her voice, she loves to scream."

Neytiri smiles, "Jake, she has never been able to express only through her eyes. She has voice to express."

Norm frowns, "Yeah, but at what cost?"

They arrive at the Home tree as Silver Feathers is panting as she held a hand over her heart. Tsu'tey looks at her in fear, "You not done treatment."

"Too afraid to pass out, help me please." Tsu'tey flies her on his ikran as they go to Hell Gates where Max is waiting, "There you are. I was worried about you."

"Sorry Max. I got my ikran finally." Silver Feathers is held up by Tsu'tey as he walks her in. As he lays her down as she has an oxygen mask on her face as she is breathing better, as Max puts I.V. in. The change between human and avatar has weaken her immune system, so she has to have treatment to provide the immune system that both humans and natives have. Silver Feathers smiles, "I now know why you always like flying. It is amazing, when you are bonded with your ikran."

Tsu'tey shakes his head as his beads click against one another, Silver Feathers cup his cheek as she rubs her thumb across his cheek, "I see you, Tsu'tey."

Tsu'tey looks down at her teary as he leans his forehead against hers, "I see you, Luna, my Silver Feathers."

Silver Feathers grins as she shakily inhales as she shudders, Tsu'tey quickly grabs one of the hospital blankets as he spreads it out over her as he goes back to holding her hands as Max comes in to check on Luna, when he sees Tsu'tey leaning on the bed as he holds her hands as they are both asleep. Neytiri is walking behind as Jake quietly snickers, "And he say that he sees her as a friend. He loves her."

Neytiri elbows Jake in the side as she walks off, "Tsu'tey will find the right time to tell him that he loves her."

Max walks out as he sighs, "She needs Grace's help. Grace would know what to do, but I don't know what else to do for her."

Jake frowns, "What going on?"

Max wipes away a tear, "Luna is dying."


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: AHHHHHHHHH! It has been so long since I have updated, between work and college. I have had family issues along with everything else happening. The mojo went out of me. Since I have seen how many people in enjoy and read it. Wow, nearly 60 alerts. To those who alerted, I am much honored to have you as an alerted. Thank you! To those who have favorite, I wish I could give you hugs! Thank you. Thank you for the support, this is up to 7.5 K. I am nearly falling out of my chair to see this high of a number. Love you guys. Enjoy

Last time on I see you, my love

**Max walks out as he sighs, "She needs Grace's help. Grace would know what to do, but I don't know what else to do for her."**

**Jake frowns, "What going on?"**

**Max wipes away a tear, "Luna is dying."**

_Dry lightning cracks across the skies_

_Those storm clouds gather in her eyes_

_Her daddy was a mean old mister_

_Mama was an angel in the ground_

_The weather man called for a twister_

_She prayed blow it down_

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_

_To wash the sins out of that house_

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_

_To rip the nails out of the past_

_[Chorus:]_

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_

_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away_

_She heard those sirens screaming out_

_Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch_

_She locked herself in the cellar_

_Listened to the screaming of the wind_

_Some people call it taking shelter_

_She called it sweet revenge_

_[Chorus:]_

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_

_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away_

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_

_To wash the sins out of that house_

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_

_To rip the nails out of the past_

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)_

_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away)_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away_

Neytiri nearly falls to her knees, "No, it cannot be. Tsu'tey has found his love."

Jake turns to Max, "There has got to be a way, what is happening to her?"

"Come to find out the Yellow Na'vi had put poison into her human body, and not her body is weakening the immune system. She may not make it in the next couple of months."

Tsu'tey backs away from the door as he covers his mouth with his hand hard as tears run down his eyes. His silver feathers was dying, he lost her once. He wasn't going to lose her again. He look up to see that she was done with her treatment. He carefully unhook her from the machine as he picks her up. Quietly as the hunter, the hunter he is he disappears with his precious cargo.

He jogs out of Hell's Gate as he looks around, then he firms his upper lip like Silver Feathers taught him, and whistles. Silver Feathers sleeps through the entire thing like she always did. He sees the Spirit Walker as he attaches his quine to Thunder's. Thunder snorts as he gallops away from Hell's Gate, soon the dark shadow disappear out of sight into the forest with a native Na'vi, and a half blood Na'vi on his back.

Jake walks to talk to Tsu'tey, when he sees Silver Feathers bed empty. He hisses as he runs out of the room, "Tsu'tey gone!"

Norm walks toward Jake, "How can that be? He was just sleeping right beside Luna."

Jake starts going toward the edge of the wall of Hell's Gate as he follows Tsu'tey's tracks only to see Thunder's track, and then there was nothing. Jake shakes his head, they would never be able to track them unless they wanted to be track. Jake walks back to the group, "Thunder is with them, we won't be able to find them."

Max sighs, "She would need a cure for the poison, and then we could figure out how to protect her."

Tsu'tey gallops as Silver Feathers is laying in his lap. He held her as he rode Thunder to the Tree of Souls. Thunder snorts as he bows down in front of the tree. Tsu'tey unattached his quine as he gently lifts Silver Feathers off of Thunder. He looks down at Silver Feather as she slept. He walks softly as he slowly lays her on the ground at the base of the tree.

He attaches his quine to the tree, he bows his head as he starts to pray. The Seeds of the Tree float down to Silver Feathers as glow softly as they landed on her. Tsu'tey let the tears run down his cheeks as a bright pink figure walks next to him as she listens to his prayers. The seeds float away from Silver Feathers as the figure put two fingers to Silver Feathers' forehead as a light shine throughout Silver Feather's body.

It was quiet as Tsu'tey finish his prayers as the light from Silver Feathers' body disappear as he raise his head releasing the branch. He walks to Silver Feathers' side as he inhales shuddering, his body shaking, "I will not let anything happen to you. I see you, as you say I love you."

He kneels before her as he lays his body near her as Thunder rocks his head as he goes in a circle patting the ground down as he gets comfortable. It was going to be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Okay, I am not that crude, but it got you on the edge of your seats, didn't it? I thought I give you something, but I had trouble trying to type this up during finals. I totally forgot to update it, before I left before Christmas Break. I am so sorry.**

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite (Then, the boy falls asleep)_

_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo (The flame insides the breathing ashes)_

_Hitotsu, futatsu to (and one by one) _

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao (Many dear profiles appear_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no (Thousands of dreams)_

_Yume, yume (Drop to the Earth)_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni (on the night when silver eyes flicker,)_

_Umareochita kagayaku omae (the shining you is born)_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga (Even though countless prayers are)_

_Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo (returned to the earth by the passing millions of years)_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru (I will continue to pray)_

_Douka kono ko ni ai o (No matter what, shower this child with love)_

_Tsunaida te ni KISU o (and kiss on the connected hands)_

'That song, it has been so long, since I have heard that song.' Silver Feathers looked around her cramped apartment as she looked up to see her adopted sister walking around. She blinks her eyes, adopted sister. She never had a sister in her life that's right. She was taken from her birth family and lived with the Andersons until she left for the Avatar Program.

Why was she looking at her sister now? She was old and fragile, what was going on? When her sister turn around and all she saw was a skeleton pointing her finger at dead bodies covering the earth as she was standing at the top of the mountain. Lily grins her skeleton grin, "You cause this, when you left us."

"I didn't cause this! You cause this because of your greed." Silver Feathers threw her hand out as she slap the finger out of her face when she saw her sister's body start to turn into dust, "What's is going on?"

"Poison the mind, and the body will follow." As a yellow Na'vi snarls in her face, she screams!

Silver Feathers eyes open as she look around to see Tsu'tey sleeping right beside her. She cries as she walks toward Thunder, "Thunder, we need to leave now."

Thunder stands up as she is getting up, when she shrieks as hands lift her off of Thunder. She flips over the attacker as she kicks the attacker square in the middle of his back. She lands on her feet, when she sees that it is Tsu'tey on the ground spitting dirt out of his mouth. He stands up to see Silver Feathers covering her mouth as she was trying not to laugh at Tsu'tey, "Sorry about that, Tsu'tey."

Tsu'tey looks at her, "Silver Feathers, you are alright!"

Silver Feathers blinks in surprise as she is wrap in Tsu'tey's arms, when she felt his shoulders shaking. She feels hot tears running down her shoulder, so confuse as she hugs Tsu'tey back, "It is okay. I feel fine, let's return back to the Hometree."

Tsu'tey pulls back as he touches his forehead to hers, "I worry about you. I scare for you not coming back to me."

Silver Feathers smile, "Don't worry, I plan on one day carrying your children."

She walks off, when she is swung around in a circle with his arms around her waist. He is exclaiming as he lifts her on Thunder, jumping upon the horse as he wraps his arm around Silver Feathers waist as he attached his quine to Thunder's quine with a simple command in his mind. Thunder rears up, taking off to journey back home.

Jake and Neytiri look at the sky and the ground from the highest part of the Hometree for any sight of Tsu'tey and Silver Feathers. It had been three days, since Tsu'tey left with Silver Feathers body. Norm came running in smiling, "Tsu'tey and Silver Feathers are back."

Jake and Neytiri look at one another as they ran down the tree to see Tsu'tey lifting Silver Feathers off Thunder as they walk to the couple. Neytiri runs up to Silver Feathers, "I see you, sister."

Silver Feathers and Neytiri hug the daylights out of one another, as Jake slaps Tsu'tey, "I see you, brother. How is she?"

Tsu'tey smiles, "She is well enough that she kick me to the ground."

Jake laughs, "Wow, so that means she is doing better."

Tsu'tey frowns as he turns to look at Silver Feathers, he looks back at Jake, "I want our healers, and your healers to look at her to make sure that she is well."

Jake looks at him, "Why?"

"I scare for her, but she said that she came back for one day she plan to carry my young." Tsu'tey declares. Jake nods as he looks at Silver Feathers as he notices something about Silver Feathers. Silver Feathers blinks in surprise as she sees Jake talking to Tsu'tey, when she saw Jake looking over her when surprise lights Jake's face. She winces as she shakes her head. Neytiri caught the motion as she looks down to see what Jake was looking at. Silver Feathers shakes her head furiously as she waves her arms, she mouth, and "No!"

Neytiri's mouth drops as she is nearly bouncing in joy as Silver Feathers smiles as Tsu'tey looks at Neytiri laughing, "What are they talking about?"

Jake laughs, "They are females, and you never know what is going on in their head."

Tsu'tey laughs, "True. Silver Feathers are you ready to get some rest?"

Silver Feathers smiles as she walks beside Tsu'tey as she looks over her shoulder, she shushed Jake and Neytiri. They couldn't spill her secret yet, not before she could tell Tsu'tey about it. She smiles as Tsu'tey kisses her on the forehead. Everyone is coming out to celebrate their return.


	12. Chapter 12

Silver Feathers is laying in the healing tent as Mo'at is smiling as she is chattering really fast. Silver Feathers feel nauseous as Mo'at gave her something to throw up in as Silver Feathers is trying to ease up the burning sensation in the back of her throat as she starts coughing. Silver Feathers lays down at Mo'at smiles, when Tsu'tey rushes in as he pulls the curtain back, "I see you, Mo'at. Silver Feathers, are you alright?"

Silver Feathers nods to Mo'at. Mo'at nods this is between mates as she leaves the healing tent as Tsu'tey sits beside Silver Feathers as she smiles as she pulls his hand to lay it against her stomach. Tsu'tey looks down as deep surprise come onto his face as he starts to grin as he runs outside whooping. Mo'at is laughing as she walks in to see Silver Feathers is laughing with a hand on her stomach.

Jake is talking to Norm as Tsu'tey runs up, "She is with child."

Jake snorts as he grins, "I thought so."

Tsu'tey is laughing as he runs back down to see Silver Feathers leaning against the tree. Thunder is neighing as he is prancing around as Tsu'tey is smiling as he sees her resting against the tree. He smiles seeing that Silver Feather has been hiding this secret well, he had wonder, when she had finally gotten well. It was during the three days that they were gone as Tsu'tey made love to his Silver Feathers. They had made what she calls love, he feels happy knowing that she is having a child as she looks up to see Tsu'tey walking toward her. She leans her head back as she smiles, "I see you, Tsu'tey."

"I see you, Silver Feathers." He nudges his head against her as she leans against his shoulder as he sits down beside her as he watches Thunder buck as he is neighing as he trots in a big circle. She smiles as Tsu'tey looks closely at Thunder, "Is he celebrating?"

Silver Feathers nod as he neighs louder as Silver Feathers ikran flies down as Tsu'tey ikran flies down right beside him as they look toward Thunder as they roar toward him, when Thunder rears up, nickering as the two ikran start flapping their wings as they move their heads side to side as Silver Feathers ikran, she has name Flames, he purrs as he bows his head toward Silver Feathers. Neytiri watches as Jake wraps his arms around his mate, "You not going to be jealous, are you?"

Neytiri starts giggling, "Silver Feathers is not the only one who will be chasing after little ones."

Jake looks carefully at Neytiri, "Are you saying?"

Neytiri smiles as Jake is hollering as Tsu'tey raises his head, "Jakesully being loud, wonder what happen?"

Silver Feathers laugh, "Neytiri has her own good news."

Tsu'tey looks down at Silver Feathers as he rolls his eyes, "We are in trouble, if there is another Jakesully."

Silver Feathers is giggling as she leans against Tsu'tey's shoulder as Silver Feathers looks up at Flames as she quickly tags Tsu'tey on the shoulder, "Race you!"

Tsu'tey watches as Silver Feathers runs up onto Flame's back as she laughs at Tsu'tey's growls as they fly high into the air as Tsu'tey chases after Silver Feathers as he starting hooting as they are enjoying the fly as Silver Feathers looks back at her mate. Her mate.

It has been some enjoyable months, they have hardly had a sound as Silver Feathers is laying in her family net as she is panting. Flames watches as he tilts his head as he squeaking quietly as she jerks her head back. She is panting hard as a village woman comes to her side, "We have to get you to Mo'at."

Tsu'tey wasn't here for the birth of our baby. She is being held up as they walk with her as she falls to her knees as the contractions start to get stronger as Thunder suddenly appears as she lift her head up as she climbs up onto him as he dashes away from the Home tree. They soon appear in the ikran place, where there is a den with a waterfall. She is looking to see that there is blankets, Thunder must have been stealing the blankets. She curls around her stomach as she fists her hand as she is rocking side to side. She tries to calm herself as she looks at the flying ikran,

_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man  
They say who murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out  
For his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run,  
So we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of hope,  
Side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run,  
So we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man  
They say who murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out  
For his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree._

She lowers her head, something didn't feel right. Flames is squealing in sadness as he watches his partner cry out in pain. Thunder is nickering as he is wondering if Tsu'tey would find them. She lays her head down as the pain is ripping through her stomach. She is panting as she falls to her side, she looks down to see the blood as she is whimpering. It is too much blood. She sees her world is fading out as she collapses on the cold ground as Flames and Thunder roar as she blinks away the tears as a tiny baby is heard crying out.

A life for a life, as she blinks away the tears as she feels the blood on her hand, she moves her head slowly to see half – sister staring at her with an automatic in her hand. She smiles as she looks at her sister, "We may be half – sisters in this lifetime, but in the next life we will be sisters, and I will hunt you down like you did to me."

She starts coughing up blood as she pulls the little one up to see Tsu'tey's eyes staring back at her, her son has her hair as she smiles. Thunder is roaring in angry as Flames is roaring, flapping his wings, as she looks up to see the sun fading as she smiles, "At least I was able to see you right before the sun set."

She kisses her son's forehead as she lays there as Thunder neighs as he falls to his knees in grief. Tsu'tey flies into the cavern leaping off his ikran as he sees Silver Feathers laid there not moving. He rushes to her side as Neytiri, and Jake are not that far behind as Neytiri lets out a cry as she falls to the ground. Tsu'tey hangs onto Silver Feathers as her son cries out as Jake lifts him up rocking him, "Hey buddy, what did your mama call you?"

Thunder nickers as Jake turns to see a burnt marking to see the name Red Feathers, he looks toward where the sun had gone down as he nods, "She name you after the setting sun, and after herself."

They let their tears fall as Tsu'tey holds onto her as he rocks back and forth. Jake lets tears fall as he goes to Neytiri who has their daughter on her back in a pouch protect from the elements. They had made it there no late. Silver Feathers is no longer with the living.

Mo'at looks at Tsu'tey as he carries Silver Feathers unmoving body as tears start to fall. Norm comes over to see the single bullet wound in her chest. She was murder as Tsu'tey lay her down as Mo'at looks around to see that Jake had Silver Feathers's child in his arms as he lowers himself to show off the child. Mo'at cries as a true combination of Tsu'tey and Silver Feather's looks back at her. Jake sighs as he holds onto the whimpering child as he goes to Tsu'tey as his child pats his mother's face. Tsu'tey closes the sightless eyes as he looks at the woman that was once a Skywalker, now one of The People.

Eywa gave him a woman that gave him hope for a new age. He now looks toward his son, Red Feathers. The last one of his mate, he smiles as he lays his head against hers, she is gone from this world forever.


	13. Chapter 13

Tsu'tey watches as his son pulls back on his bow as the arrow goes flying. He smiles as he looks around to see Jake's daughter, Natasha is watching as he looks to see Jake falling into the river again. He still can't ride a pale very good.

Red Feathers is walking around as he looks up to see a woman walking in the river as she trails her feet through the water while she stood on top of a rock. He wonders what she was doing away from the Home tree as he walks close to see that she has the brightest white hair as it trails near her legs as he sees the tip of her tail white. He wonders who she is and why she is so familiar, he hears a song,

"Hush now, my baby. Be still, love, don't cry.

Sleep as you're rocked by the stream.

Sleep and remember my last lullaby…

So I'll be with you when you dream.

River, oh river, float gently for me.

Such precious cargo you bear.

Float gently somewhere, where he can be free."

That song, why did it sound so familiar. When she turns around, as he gasps as he looks into blue eyes, his own staring back at him as she starts to walk across the water as she starts to fade as he watches her turn into a Sky Walker as she walks away as he looks at where she is standing as he sees a blue flower in its place. He blinks away the tears as he looks at the blue flower as he gaps, his father said that he buried his mother with blue flowers that she adores. He picks up the flower as he runs to his Godfather as he walks up to Norm, Norm turns to see him, "Hey buddy?"

"What's going on?" Red Feathers smiles as he holds up the flower to Norm. Norm frowns, "Where did you get this?"

"A Na'vi with white hair. She disappears like Thunder." Norm holds the flower as he stands up, "Jake! Tsu'tey!"

The two turn to see Norm running up as he holds up the flower to them as Red Feathers come around the tree branch as they walk down to where they found the flower to see Thunder as they saw an impossible sight as she turns to look up at them as she smiles. Red Feathers points to her, "See, she has white hair."

She walks over as she looks down at Red Feathers, "Hello, my son."

Red Feathers gasps as he looks at her as she walks over to Tsu'tey as she cups his jaw as she leans her head against his as Tsu'tey lets tears fall as he looks at her, "Ma Silver Feathers. I miss you."

Silver Feathers smiles as she lets a watery laugh, "I miss you, too. I miss you both so much. I wanted to see you one last time, before I am with Eywa forever."

Tsu'tey nods as he sees that his fingers go through her as he nods, "We will miss you."

She smiles, "I will always be with you." She turns to Red Feathers as she nods her head as she walks away, getting on Thunder as she kicks his heels as she walks goodbye as the villagers are watching as she turns Thunder to them. He rears up on his hind legs as he paws the air as Silver Feathers goodbye to them. It would be the last time forever.

The End

**This is the end of I See You, My Love. I hope everyone enjoy it as I have enjoyed writing, tell me what you think for I have another one coming up. Here is a sneak peek. Here it is. Tell me if you want to see the beginning and end of the first chapter. I'm giving you a taste.**

Duh, Lily told me that the natives are huge, taller than the normal tall person. I smile as I listen, "It'll take us a few hours to get them decanted; you guys can take them out tomorrow. There's yours."

Norm came to my side, "Come on, I know you can't see, but you can…"

"I want to see my sister." He guides me as Norm puts my hand on the container as I lay my head against the container listening to the splashing of the water as I feel the connection to my sisters. Bubbles from the water, and a heartbeat that is strong. The both of them as I smile, we are going to be one again. They are with me once again.

I hear someone come to my side, "Welcome. I am Dr. Max Petel. I heard about what happen to your sister."

I turn my head as I inhale softly as I nod my head, "She taught me things, and describe things to me. She would tell me things about Pandora."

Max sets me up with a log camera as I hear Jake talking on his as I look toward my camera as I lift my shades as I blink as I feel the thing staring at me, "I am not going to do it like a research log, but I am going to be speaking to this thing like I am talking to my sisters. Yucca, Lily. I am here. I am here on Pandora…without you guys. I am going to be an Avatar driver. Lily… I am going to try to do my best to fill your shoes as I know it is going to be strange, due I will be able to see again. I have use my other senses for so long that it will be strange. Today date is May ninetieth, two thousand one hundred fifty – four, Happy Birthday to us, guys,"

Tears fall from my eyes. I shuddery inhale as I took a breath, "Happy Birthday to us. Six years already, but to me it seems like yesterday Lily. Yucca, oh my goodness, it has been twelve years. You all know how long it has been, since I have seen little Lucas. He would have been thirteen this year. The thing told me it is seventeen hundred nine. It is nearly eighteen hundred, when Yucca, then Lily, finally me. Happy Birthday to us all. Going off now, before I get emotional."


End file.
